In recent years, a radiation imaging unit that is capable of not only storing a shot image as digital data but also shooting a moving image has been in wide spread use instead of a so-called X-ray imaging unit that uses a film in the medical industry.
The radiation imaging unit uses a radiation called X-ray, for example. It is therefore necessary to reduce an exposure dose of X-ray with respect to a human body to be shot as much as possible. Accordingly, it is desired for an imaging section that detects the X-ray to have high sensitivity with respect to the X-ray and to have a high S/N ratio.
Incidentally, Patent Literature 1 is a prior art literature that discloses a technology that is considered to be similar to the present disclosure.